


Breathe

by graceolina37



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Jeremy and Simon finally get together, M/M, Siremy, These two are meant to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceolina37/pseuds/graceolina37
Summary: A few weeks after the parking lot kiss Jeremy and Simon talk.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes thank you for reading this it’s my first Siremy fic and I hope that it’s okay yay!!!

It was quiet. Simon couldn’t hear the the band playing, or the singing voices of his peers as they continued to prepare for the upcoming show, or the noise of the voice in his own mind telling him he couldn’t be who he truly was. As he left the dressing room and made his way onto the stage to exit the auditorium, he couldn’t help but feel the peace that this newfound silence brought him. He paused for a moment and closed his eyes. He was finally able to exhale. Everything that he had been trying to suppress had been let go after a very emotional conversation with Lilette that afternoon, but with the bustle of rehearsal it hadn’t been able to really hit him until now. He was free. Free of his own thoughts that we’re getting hard to push down, and free of the weight he carried around having to keep everything to himself. So as he stood there, in the quiet and in the peace, he could breath again, and even though he still had hardships to face, for that at least he could be grateful. 

Simon opened his eyes and took one more deep breath before he began to walk off the stage so he could leave. Even with his liberation it had still been a very long and emotional day and he just wanted to go home and sleep. 

As Simon walked the quiet was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. He turned around to see who was walking on the stage, and found that none other than Jeremy Travers was stopped in his tracks, staring at Simon with wide eyes. And what gorgeous eyes they were.

“Hey, I didn’t know anybody was still here. I thought I was the last one out” Simon said.

“Um yeah, I was just in the bathroom,” Jeremy replied. The boys stayed in there spots for a long moment before Jeremy broke the awkward science:

“Well um... I was on my way out,” he said, walking past Simon and off the stage.

“Jeremy!” Simon called after him suddenly. 

“Yeah?” Jeremy replied in a soft voice that held a trace of hope.

“I just wanted to um... to check...”

“Simon?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s okay. I understand. If you can’t...it’s okay.” 

“It just I...I don’t know,” Simon said with a tired tone and he made his over to the edge of the stage. He sat down and let his legs hang over the side.

Jeremy just looked at Simon for a moment before he got back on the stage and sat down next to Simon. For awhile they just sat there, simon staring off into space and Jeremy twiddling his thumbs and staring that his hands in his lap.

“I do like you, ya know,” Simon said, “as more than just a friend, I mean.”

“You do?” Jeremy asked.

“I do. I...” Simon turned around to face Jeremy to where he was sitting cross legged in front of him, “I’m sorry I left so quickly the other day, after we, you know, I was just scared. Scared of what I meant and I-“  
“Simon,” Jeremy interrupted Simons rambling with a soothing voice as he swung his legs up on the stage to cross them and press his knees against the other boys’. Jeremy took Simons hands in his own as a gesture to try and calm him down as he spoke, “You don’t have to explain yourself. I know this is hard for you, and you can’t imagine what your honesty means to me.”

Simon just nodded as Jeremy spoke again: “And whatever you need, just know I’m here for you. And this thing we have, if it even is a thing, however slow you need to take it...” even with Simons confession Jeremy was still approaching somewhat cautiously. He didn’t want to risk scaring him away.

“Thank you. And just for the record, this is defiantly a thing,” Simon said with a big smile as Jeremy laughed.

Then, the two boys slowly leaned in and shared a soft kiss, still holding hands over their knees. It was more leisurely than their first one, since they were actually alone this time. It wasn’t nessisarily passionate, but it it was sweet and slow. It was full of assurance, and it ended with the promise that it wouldn’t be forgotten and ignored then next day. They had time for the passion later, because this kiss had a future.

And while Simon lay in bed that night, even with his exhaustion Simon found that he couldn’t fall asleep. All he could think about was that kiss, and how amazing it was that he could think about it and not have to try and push it away. He could accept it. He could cherish it. And with that, Simon was doing what he once thought would be impossible. He was breathing. And he didn’t plan to stop any time soon.


End file.
